


Countdown

by this_is_just_a_guest



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_just_a_guest/pseuds/this_is_just_a_guest
Summary: Fahrstuhl-ficlet.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Bei bluespring864 lese ich: Eine Fahrstuhl-Szene muss man wohl einmal gemacht haben? Na dann! Ansonsten Warnung vor: Schnellschuss-Post.

„…. und was Ihren müden Augen sicherlich entgangen ist: Die Armbanduhr – haben Sie sich die einmal angeschaut? Die geht total falsch, nämlich zwei Stunden vor. Aber sie geht, denn während unserer Anwesenheit ist auf der Armbanduhr die richtige Zeit verstrichen.“

Boerne kannte kein Halten und Thiel war schon wieder genervt. Jetzt hatten sie gerade mal den Tatort angesehen und Boerne hatte die Erstuntersuchung durchgeführt, aber er wusste natürlich schon, wer der Täter war. Thiel schlurfte den langen Gang entlang, an dem sich die Wohnungstüren aneinanderreihten, als wären es Zellen und Boerne tanzte um ihn herum, gestikulierte und bremste ihn immer wieder ab, indem er ihn kurz am Arm packte oder einfach vor ihn trat.

„Dafür gibt es natürlich nur eine logische Erklärung, Thiel!“

„Na welche denn, Sherlock?“

Boernes Blick zuckte kurz, ansonsten ignorierte er Thiels Tonfall.

„Ich sage Ihnen: Der Täter hat die Uhr absichtlich vorgestellt.“

Thiel machte ein völlig übertrieben gespieltes, überraschtes Geräusch und schlurfte weiter. Ein Kollege kreuzte ihren Weg. Alles war so dunkel, es gab keine Fenster in den Gängen – ein Wohnblock, der ihm jetzt schon viel über Opfer und Täter sagte, aber Boerne war immer noch bei der Armbanduhr, die Thiel sehr wohl aufgefallen war.

„Sie werden sehen, Thiel! Wenn ich mit meiner Arbeit fertig bin und der Todeszeitpunkt feststeht, wird sich herausstellen, auf welche Uhrzeit der Täter die Zeit vorgestellt hat und dann – “, Boerne machte eine dramatische Pause und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger, „dann werden Sie einen Anhaltspunkt für Ihre Ermittlungen haben und mir zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet sein. Einmal mehr, wenn ich anmerken darf.“

Am Ende seines Satzes standen sie endlich bei den Aufzügen und weil dort ein weiterer Kollege platziert war, um neugierige Bewohner daran zu hindern, in das gesperrte Stockwerk zu gelangen, hielt es Boerne für nötig, seine Krawatte glatt zu streichen und sich groß zu machen.

Thiel lachte abschätzig durch die Nase und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Boerne seufzte theatralisch darüber, dass Undank der Welten Lohn war und dann machte es pling und der Aufzug war da.

Thiel trat ein und war, als sich die Türen schlossen, gedanklich schon wieder bei der Szenerie vom Tatort. Boerne hatte den Knopf gedrückt und sich dann neben Thiel gestellt.

Thiel dachte daran, dass der Tatort etwas untypisch gewesen war – wie zu erwarten chaotisch und durcheinander, aber gleichzeitig an wenigen Stellen aufgeräumt und geordnet und zwar eindeutig nach der Tat. Er sah die Zahl, die die Stockwerke anzeigte, langsam den Countdown angeben und dachte noch, dass – da spürte er Boernes Handrücken an seinem Handrücken. Und ihm fiel auf, dass es ganz still geworden war, seit sie im Aufzug standen. 

Zwischen Stockwerk 6 und 4 atmete er sicherheitshalber nicht. Boerne ließ seinen Handrücken leicht über seinen gleiten und fuhr dann sanft nur mit dem Zeigefinger wieder an Thiels Handrücken runter. Bei Stockwerk 3 ließ Thiel seinen Kopf kaum merkbar in Boernes Richtung kippeln, aber er sagte nichts, sah nicht auf, sah nicht hin und dachte noch, dass – da zog Boerne seine Hand zurück und die Türen gingen wieder auf, Thiel hatte nicht einmal das pling gehört, er atmete ein und er folgte Boerne nach draußen, wo Licht war.

Boerne machte das jetzt öfters.

Klammheimlich, sanft und still – keine Eigenschaften, die man je mit ihm verbinden würde, aber Thiel wusste es inzwischen besser.

Draußen an der frischen Luft sah Thiel die vielen Menschen und Einsatzwagen und war froh, dass es etwas gab, das er mit all diesen Leuten nicht teilen musste. Dann sah er Boernes Auto, es versperrte allen den Weg, doch Boerne stolzierte unverdrossen darauf zu.

„… während Sie jetzt also das zweifelhafte Vergnügen haben, mit etwa, na, geschätzten 500 Anwohnern allein dieses betroffenen Wohnblocks zu sprechen, mache ich mich also an die wirklich wichtige, richtige, wissenschaftliche Arbeit.“

Er hatte das Auto schon aufgesperrt und war im Begriff, sich zu setzen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und direkt auf Thiel zeigte.

„Nicht dass Sie einmal mehr auf die Idee kommen, der Obduktionsbericht fällt vom Himmel, ja? Der liebe Gott hat mir die Gabe gegeben, immer alles zu finden, aber suchen muss ich schon selbst, ne?“

Thiel lachte abschätzig durch die Nase und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Boerne seufzte theatralisch und fuhr davon. Thiels Handrücken fühlte sich ganz weich an.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielleicht habe ich irgendwann einmal Zeit und Lust, an anderer Stelle das mit der Armbanduhr zu erklären. Ich weiß nämlich, was der Täter gemacht hat! XD


End file.
